sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 36
Sonic X | current = #36 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 35 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 37 }} *$2.65 |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = James Fry |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Jason Jensen |editor = |managingeditor = Mike Pellerito |editorinchief = Victor Gorelick |specialthanks = To Kristin Parcell, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Lopez at SEGA Licensing }} Archie Sonic X Issue 36 is the thirty-sixth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in August 2008. Official solicitation :"Pet-astrophe": If Sonic thinks he has a hard time with Eggman, wait until he sees the trouble Chris’ rival Milan Ramada dishes out! This spoiled daughter of a rich businessman could give Veronica Lodge a run for her money (literally)! Determined to win the title of "richest kid in town," Milan travels in style in a souped-up limo made of special components her father’s company dreamt up. Eggman promptly steals those components to build a new robot, but still needs a chaos emerald to complete the task. Lucky for him, first prize in the pet show is chaos emerald-encrusted collar! Can Bokkun dressed as a cat really win the judges’ hearts in any category other than "worst in show?!" Featured stories Petastrophe * Writer: 'Joe Edkin * '''Pencils: 'James Fry * 'Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Letters: 'John Workman * 'Colors: 'Jason Jensen * 'Managing editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Special thanks to: '''Kristin Parcell, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing Synopsis Chris Thorndyke and his friends are being harassed by Milan Ramada and her entourage for taking "her" table. After she threatens to have her father build a new ice cream store and drive the one they're in out of business, Chris and his friends vacate the table. As they head outside, Dr. Eggman suddenly appears and launches a barrage of missiles. With Sonic distracted by catching the missiles so they don't explode, Eggman, Bocoe and Decoe escape with the Ramada Limousine. Later, at the Station Square Mall, Chris and his friends are once again confronted by Milan's entourage. Milan reveals that she's there to get her new dog ready for a pet show for which the prize is a collar studded with a Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile in Station Square State Park, Eggman had stolen the limousine so he could use the recombobulator inside for his new weapon, the Destructo-Tron 3000. All he needs is a Chaos Emerald, at which Bokkun shows Eggman a flier for the Station Square Pet Show. Eggman decides to enter the pet show by dressing Bokkun in a cat costume. Back at the mall, Chris's friends suggest that Sonic should enter the pet show as well to put Milan Ramada in her place. Sonic, who never backs away from a challenge, agrees. That Saturday, everyone arrives at the pet show, with Sonic having a humorous encounter with an Earth hedgehog. Cream is upset by all the animals being kept on cages or leashes, which Helen explains that's just how pets are supposed to be kept. Meanwhile, Eggman, Milan and Sonic nearly get into an argument, which is broken up by Tails. The judging begins, with the focus on Milan's dog, Bokkun (whom Eggman introduces as a Mobian Molecat), and Sonic. The Pet Show comes down to them as the final three, and the Obedience and Talent portion. Precious jumps through a hoop, Bokkun doesn't hurt anyone (by doing nothing) and Sonic "saves the world" by tying up Eggman. Bokkun attempts to untie Eggman, but is bitten by Precious. With Eggman sent into a wild spin by Bokkun's sudden pull, it causes a crash that ends up setting all the other pets loose. Sonic quickly gets to work gathering up the loose pets, with Chris's aid. Cream and Cheese wind up saving one of the judges and a kitten from some wild dogs with her sonic scream. Sonic finally gathers up the last of the pets and ensures they're all returned to their owners, and believes that makes him "Best In Show." However, the judges declare that, since none of that would have happened without their squabbling, Sonic, Eggman, and Milan are disqualified. The judges declare Cream and Cheese the winners and reward them with the Chaos Emerald collar. Cream, understanding now that leashes and cages are meant to keep pets safe instead of trapped, donates the Chaos Emerald to the ''Station Square Society for the Protection of Animals. Appearances '''Characters: *Bocoe *Bokkun *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Danny *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Frances *Helen *Milan Ramada *Miles "Tails" Prower *Precious *Socrates Ramada *Sonic the Hedgehog Locations: *Earth **Station Square ***Station Square Gardens ***Station Square Mall ***Station Square State Park Items: *Chaos Emerald *Destructo-Tron 3000 Vehicles: *Egg Carrier *Egg Mobile Misc.: *Station Square Pet Show Trivia * Their are references to Madison Square Garden and Wendy's as Mindy's and station square garden. *When Eggman tells Bokkun to get ready for tomorrow night, Bokkun asks what they are gonna do tomorrow night, to which he reply what we do every night. This is a reference to the famous catchphrase from Pinky and the Brain. *Dr. Eggman called Bokkun a Mobian Molecat when at the pet show. This is a reference to either the species or the planet in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-off. Category:Sonic X issues Category:Comics